criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Whip My Hair/Transcript
Mia: I didn’t expect to go like this... **Hasuro: MIA!!! **Mia: What do you want, I’m currently going through a hard time! **Hasuro: A hard time doing what! Slut shaming Cindy, calling her a bitch! And ending your friendship with her! **Mia: I never di- **Hasuro: She told me everything! I expected better from you, you’re a bitch just like Hamida! **Mia: I neve- **Mia: That little skank! Hamida was right! She was nothing but a two-faced lying whore! She must have lied to Hasuro about Hamida being a bully too- **Hamida (on an iris message): Yeah... yeah... I forgive you for being so blind! **Mia: AHHH!!!! What is happening in here! You too Hamida! Where did you get that thing! **Hamida: The fact you don’t know probably means they don’t want you to know yet... **Mia: who.... **Hamida: The go- You know forget what I said! **Hamida: It’s Adrian, my ex, he got murdered, I saw his body at the forest! **Mia: Murder- but it’s only been today that his brother got killed! **Mia: We have to let the Cindy situation wait! Lets go to the forest! Chapter 1 *Investigate forest (Victim identified: Adrian Lynn) **Mia: Poor Adrian..... someone scalped off his head, like my ancestors did to white people at the past... **Mia: Oh! I never told you Hamilton! My grandmother was a Red Indian! I actually inherited her looks.... **Hamida: Very interesting indeed.... You should tell me the story one day... **Hamida: But first.... I have to say... It seems like someone gave Adrian what he deserves... I can’t wait until his funeral so I can piss on his grave.... **Mia: Hamida! How could you say such a thing! And Hamilton is right! Considering you appeared near the crime scene we have to speak with you! *Ask Hamida why she broke up with Adrian (1 star) **Mia: Ok Hamida! Be frank with us! Why did you dislike Adrian so much despite you being the one who ended things with him! **Hamida (blowing her gum): I shall not speak on this matter! You can’t force me! You need to find out yourself! **Mia: Please tell us! It must be a really good reason, to the point you wish death on him! **Hamida: Look! Are you done, my Mehitabel is hungry, and I’ve got feed her! **Hamida: If you’re asking me, I’d search the lake, there is that boy who lives in here and provides for himself, he’d be of use.. **Mia: Ugh.... Why is she always like this! Hiding things from us! Doesn’t she trust us?! **Mia: You’re right.... it’s not like her secrets are harmful in some way, and we’ve got respect it.... **Mia: And you’re right! We should listen to Hamida’s suggestion and search the lake... *Investigate lake. **Mia: I recognize this headphones case from someone, tho I can’t recall........ **Hunter (in bushes): Miss...... May I borrow that jacket of yours.... I need some covering.... **Mia: Holy shit! Are you naked!! **Hunter: I-it’s a long story..... My clothes are lost.... I don’t mind the cold, but people pass trough the woods everyday... I don’t want them to see my dingle.... **Mia: Oh god..... here take this and cover your private parts, I’m assuming you’re the boy who lives in the forest, we’ll have to speak with you... **Mia: And there is a sticker on the headphone case with a name.... but its smudged.... lets see who it belongs to.... *Speak to the forest settler (1 star) **Hunter: Thank you Ma’am.... it was really kind of you... the last girl I asked for covering, told me she’d give me it if I got out of the bush, and when I did, she smiled and ran away... **Mia: Was she Arabian..... **Hunter: She looks like it... she had red lipstick on and heavy eye shadow.... **Mia: Oh.... Hamida, as naughty as always.... **Mia: Anyway, we’re actually here because we found a dead body in the forest... **Hunter: Was it of a Latino looking man, with blue eyes, and a fringe.... **Mia: He is white, but he looks Latino... did you witness the murder... **Hunter: No, I didn’t. I assumed so as he is the only person I managed to see the woods. I couldn’t go far from my place, as that is the only area crowded with bushes to cover myself.. *Recover name on headphone case (1 star) **Mia: The name on the case is: Clay Banger! **Mia: What was he doing in the woods... **Mia: We have to inform him of Adrian’s death! *Inform Clay of Adrian’s death (1 star) **Clay (crying): ......... **Clay: Oh Hamilton! Is it true! Did Adrian really get killed! **Mia: I’m afraid so.... We sent his body to Hasuro.... **Clay: This can’t be true!!! **Mia: Clay... I know this is hard, but we have a question.... how did your headphones end up in the lake...... **Clay: W-we were both just hanging out.... And then we decided to leave..... **Clay (crying): If only I walked with him! He would have never got killed!! *Send body to autopsy (Killer attribute: Killer is right handed; Killer attribute: Killer chews bubble gum) **Hasuro: MIA! I’m still mad at both you and Hamida, that I don’t even have time to complain about that hot victim!! **Mia: Hasuro! Seriously! I never said anything to Cindy! SHE is the one who slut-shamed me not the other way around! I tried to make her and Hamida make up! But she freaked out and ended her friendship with me! **Mia: SHE IS LYING!! **Hasuro: And who do I believe! YOU A friend of Hamad’s sister! Or my COUSIN!!! **Mia: Never mind... Just tell us what you found.... **Hasuro: First.... I found chewing gum.... The killer must’ve dropped it, probably accidentally.... **Hasuro: And then after studying his wound... I can tell the killer is right-handed! **Mia: Thank you Hasuro! Later...... **Mia: So far we have 3 suspects.... **Mia: We have already know Hamida despised Adrian very much....... **Mia: Clay is saddened by Adrian’s death, and who blames him.... **Mia: While Hunter claims he doesn’t know anything about Adria- **Clay: Hamilton! Mia! **Mia: Clay... what are you doing here.... you know you should take so- **Clay: I know where Adrian was before he went with me to the forest! Chapter 2 **Mia: So far we have 3 suspects.... **Mia: We know two of them are right-handed, and we saw Hamida blowing bubbles with her gum.. and I recall seeing Clay do the same... **Mia: We have already known Hamida despised Adrian very much....... **Mia: Clay is saddened by Adrian’s death, and who blames him.... **Mia: While Hunter claims he doesn’t know anything about Adria- **Clay: Hamilton! Mia! **Mia: Clay... what are you doing here.... you know you should take so- **Clay: I know where Adrian was before he went with me to the forest! **Mia: You do... Where was he?! **Clay: I saw him in Lily Chen’s costume shop! **Mia: Lily Chen?! That creepy witch again! Ugh..... I suppose we have to go to her shop again.... *Investigate costume shop. **Mia: That bubblegum pack has blood on it!! **Mia: It must be the killer’s lets send it to Sploder! **Mia: And that’s a lady bag.... I think I saw it before! **Mia: Oh yes! Ramona Stewart! One of Clay’s friends had one that looks like this! **Mia: I don’t like this but we have to inform her of Adrian’s death.... **Mia: And yeah.... we should have a talk with the witch..... *Speak to Lily Chen (1 star) **Lily (chewing gum): Detectives.... what brings you to my shop again.... **Mia: We’re here because of another murder investigation, we heard that Adrian Lynn came to your shop shortly before his death.... **Lily: Oh yes! So he died.... first his brother and now him... what a pity... they were such great customers...... **Mia: Miss Chen was chewing gum! That is a part of the killer profile, lets add this... *Inform Ramona of Adrian’s death (1 star) **Ramona (blowing her gum): Hello.... You are Clay’s friends aren’t you.... It’s nice to meet you.... I heard a lot of you... **Mia: Miss Stewa- **Ramona: Please call me Ramona, I don’t like formality.... **Mia: Ramona.... we are here to tell you about Adrian’s death.... **Ramona: Adrian! Dead! **Ramona (crying): Oh no! Can my life get any worse! First my brother was murdered by a friend of mine by accident, and then that friend of mine gets arrested for a planned murder! And now another friend of mine DEAD!! **Mia: Ramona...... we’re sorry for your loss...... we’ll leave you now to mourn...... *Send bubblegum pack to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer uses hand cream) **Mia: Sploder! Did the bubblegum pack belong to the killer! **Sploder: Oh yes! The blood on the pack belonged to the victim... **Mia: Did the killer leave anything else on the pack.... **Sploder: I did find some smooth substance on the pack.... **Sploder: After analyzing it, I can tell you it is hand cream! **Mia: So the killer likes to keep things smooth eh.... they wouldn’t be acting that way once we confront them for their crime! Later..... **Mia: Hey! Randall!! **Randall: Yes, Officer Loukas. **Mia: Can you do us a favor and go ask some suspects whether they use hand cream or not... **Randall: Of course.. **Mia: Ok! Now we dealt with one of the clues! Lets take another look on our crime scene! *Investigate bushes. **Mia: That phone is Adrian’s! Lets unlock it! **Mia: I know that board! It is something people would use to put trophies of dead animals.... **Mia: But.... the trophy says Adrian Lynn!! **Mia: Do you think someone sent Adrian this as a threat! **Mia: Lets send it to Yoyo! She may know who purchased this! *Unlock victim’s phone (1 star) **Mia: Good! Now lets send it to Cla- **Mia: I forgot he’s a suspect.... Lets send it to Yoyo then.... *Send phone to Yoyo **Yoyo: Oh Hamilton.... I have never thought hacking a phone would be that difficult.... **Yoyo: Anyway..... I asked help from Hami- **Mia: You allowed Hamida to help you! But she’s a suspect! **Yoyo: If you’re asking me, looking at Hamida psychology traits she haven’t committed the crime, she is just satisfied with it...... **Mia: Did she delete something on it?! **Yoyo: She did stay longer with the phone, despite already unlocking it..... but I don’t see anything unusual..... **Mia: She probably deleted the text messages that revealed the reason why she ended things with Adrian.... **Yoyo: I couldn’t see anything but lovey dovey messages between them so I assume that is true... **Yoyo: Anyway... lets forget about Hamida a little... I saw text messages between Adrian and Clay... **Yoyo: In one of them Clay called Adrian a scammer.... **Mia: Why would he call him this.... we need an explanation.... **Mia: Lets speak to him... *Ask Clay why he called Adrian a scammer (1 star) **Mia: Clay... may we ask why you referred your friend Adrian as a scammer.... **Clay: .......... **Clay: Hamilton.... do you remember me mentioning to Julian that me, Ramona, and Adrian are planning to bail him out of prison.... **Clay: Adrian made that idea to start a donation to collect money for this... **Clay: I myself donated whenever I get my paycheck... **Clay: Many donated, and I spend lots of money, that I’d assumed that we’d be able to bail Julian out... **Clay: However whenever I asked Adrian he said we didn’t have enough.... **Clay: Until one day I looked up how much it costs to bail Julian out, and turned out we collected five times that price! Adrian has used this as a way to earn money for himself! He lied to me!! **Mia: That’s horrible! I can’t believe he’d do this! **Clay: Me neither! I have used all the money I earned from my job as a hacker as donations, and depended on my parents to take care of me! **Mia: Oh Clay.... I hope you didn’t kill Adrian for this.... *Send trophy board to Yoyo. **Yoyo: Someone must’ve really hated Adrian to send him this.... I someone did the same to me, I’d freak out.... **Yoyo: Luckily the item still had a price tag, and I checked with the store it was bought from to see who it belonged to.... **Yoyo: It seems like it was bought by a certain Hunter Knightblade.... **Mia: Hunter Knightblade! But he said he never met the victim in person! **Mia: We have to ask him about this! *Ask Hunter about his threat to Adrian (1 star) **Hunter (fishing and chewing gum): ......... **Mia: Hunter! **Hunter: AHHH!!!!! **Hunter: You scared me lady! What may I help you with.... **Mia: You can start by telling us why you sent that threat to the victim..... **Hunter: Because he was a monster! **Mia: A monster?! What did he do? **Hunter: Listen... you see.... ever since my uncle kicked me out.... I started settling in this forest.... **Hunter: It means everything to me..... This is why I only ever fed on fish and fruits... **Hunter: So one day.... I was walking and I saw your victim..... **Hunter: That monster was throwing rocks at harmless birds! He even threw one at nest full of baby birds, which all died from the fall! And he killed an owl! AN OWL!! **Hunter: Do you know how rare owls are! They are never seen as endangered species! But they are! **Mia: What the victim did was monstrous... but I hope you didn’t go as far as murder... **Mia: And you are right, Hamilton, by the way Hunter was fishing, I can tell he is right-handed.. Later... **Mia: It’s seems like Adrian wasn’t a saint like we imagined! **Mia: Not only have he killed harmless birds... **Mia: But he also behind a scam, which Clay fell into- **Mia: My phone is ringing.... **Mia (on the phone): Hello..... **Hamida (on the phone): Mia! Quick! It’s Adrian’s friend Ramona! She’s trying to kill herself by drowning in the river! Chapter 3 **Mia: It’s seems like Adrian wasn’t a saint like we imagined! **Mia: Not only have he killed harmless birds... **Mia: But he also behind a scam, which Clay fell into- **Mia: My phone is ringing.... **Mia (on the phone): Hello..... **Hamida (on the phone): Mia! Quick! It’s Adrian’s friend Ramona! She’s trying to kill herself by drowning in the river! **Mia (on the phone): Oh no! This is- We’ll come ASAP!! At the lake..... **Mia: RAMONA! Where is she! **Hamida: She is down in the lake!! **Mia: What will we do!!! **Hunter: I believe I can help with this. **Mia: Ho- SLASH!!! **Mia: Hunter! Great! Now we have to sa- **Hunter (holding an unconscious Ramona): May you girls give me a hand... **Hamida: Is she alive... **Hunter: She is breathing.... **Mia and Hamida: Take our hand..... Minutes later...... **Mia: Oh thank you, Hunter! **Hunter: You’re welcome, Miss. **Mia: Ok! Now that she is saved, we should take another look at the lake... **Hamida: Mia... Hamilton... I need to confess something..... speak to me at the station..... *Speak to Hamida (1 star) **Mia: Hamida, what is it you want to talk about.... also we know that delete- **Hamida: Text messages from Adrian’s phone... Yes, I did do this, and I’m going to tell you why I ended things with him..... **Hamida: You see... I loved Adrian dearly, I gave my heart to him.... and I trusted him more than anyone else, even both of you..... **Hamida: One day, I was having a walk in Old Valley.. when I saw him enter the graveyard.... **Hamida: I followed him and hid.... **Hamida (crying a little): And then.... **Hamida (crying): ........ **Mia: And then what?! What did he do! **Hamida: I saw him making out with a girl I considered my best friend at uni!! **Hamida: And that’s right after Ci- Ok.... I’ll stop right there..... **Mia: Hamida! Why have you never told us! **Hamida: I couldn’t! I felt sad, humiliated and embarrassed! All the people in University see me as a laughing stock.... I didn’t want you to laugh at me as well... **Mia: Oh Hamida..... we wouldn’t make fun of you- I mean Hasuro would..... but no one else would..... **Mia: I hope you haven’t decided to get karma on him.... *Investigate riverside **Mia: That poster is ripped off.... we should fix it.... **Mia: And this here a flyer for a trip to China, there is a message on it, but it is faded! Lets dust it! *Fix poster (1 star) **Mia: That poster is of Ramona! **Mia: It says lesbian freak! **Mia: Who is the homophobic piece of shit who did this! **Mia: Lets ask Ramona.. maybe she woke up... *Ask Ramona who did the poster (1 star) **Ramona: Thank you for saving me guys... I don’t know what got on me.... **Mia: Its okay.... Ramona we’d like to know who did this to you..... **Ramona: That poster...... **Ramona: It’s a work of Adrian’s... **Mia: ADRIAN DID THIS TO YOU!!! **Ramona: Yes.... A few days ago, I came out to him, since after Julian I considered him the closest of all my friends... **Ramona: But he... he... reacted badly! And started yelling at me! And even ended our friendship.... then he sent me this... **Ramona: But can I blame him... I’m disgusting.... I should have never thought of being attracted to woman, I should have just pretended to be straight... **Mia: No Ramona! You’d be lying to yourself! Adrian was the wrong in that situation... I just hope you didn’t harm him.... **Mia: Hamilton... I just realized Ramona was using her cigarette with her right hand, she must be right-handed... *Recover faded text on flyer (1 star) **Mia: The text says ‘Lily, go back to where you belong- Adrian’........ **Mia: The hell is that!! That is stupid and racist! I knew Adrian wasn’t what we thought! But seriously! **Mia: I bet you Miss Chen was very pissed when she saw this! Lets speak with her! *Talk to Lily about Adrian’s racism (1 star) **Mia: Miss Chen, we have recently learnt that the victim have insulted you..... **Lily: CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! I may have been born and raised in China! But I’ve been living in Grimsdale for 10 years! **Lily: The last thing I want to hear other than being made fun of, for being a pagan, is someone mocking me for my heritage! **Lily: I’m glad that ass is dead! Serves him right! Later..... **Randall: Officer Loukas, I have spoken to all the suspects.. **Randall: All of them with the exception of Clay use hand cream... **Mia: Thank you, Officer Usery.... **Mia: We’re close to catching the killer! Lets take another look at Lily Chen’s store, this time, the outside! *Investigate outdoor of store. **Mia: A bloody machete! That must be the murder weapon! Lets send it to Bruno! **Mia: Ugh.... A scalp.... Lets send it straight to Hasuro.... *Send machete to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer has a mole) **Bruno: Mia, I’d like to ask a girl that question... what do you think of my mole... do you think I should get it removed.... **Mia: Of course not! Don’t you know that it is considered a beauty mark! You should keep it! It makes your face look more exotic! **Mia: Did you find anything on the weapon..... **Bruno: Other than blood.... no.... **Mia: Ugh... a dead end! **Bruno: I’m just playing with you.... Of course I did, duh.... **Bruno: After all, why would I bring the mole topic... I found traces of a mole removing cream on the weapon... **Mia: So the killer likes to keep their face clear, they’d take a long time clearing off their sentence... *Send scalp to Hasuro (Killer attribute: Killer has a scar) **Hasuro: Ugh.... please warn me next time you send me something like this, I nearly got scared to death!! **Mia: Ok- **Hasuro: I’m not speaking to you, bitch! **Hasuro: Anyway, while analyzing that- erm.. thing... I found traces of a liquid... **Hasuro: Its a liquid used to heal scars... **Mia: So the killer had scars, they’d be getting more of these, once they’re done with their prison time! Later.... **Mia: Ok! We have enough evidence to arrest our killer! Lets go! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Ramona Stewart! We didn’t think you would do this! Why would you kill someone you used to consider a friend? **Ramona: What do you mean! I never killed Adrian! **Mia: We saw your gum that fell on the victim, I’m assuming you were shocked when you did it yourself..... **Ramona: I-i.... **Mia: We also found traces of your mole removing cream on the murder weapon, and some of the liquid you’re using to heal your scars on his scalp! **Ramona: .......... **Ramona (crying): I didn’t mean to...... I never wanted to kill Adrian...... **Ramona: Oh Officers..... I have to show you something..... **Ramona (showing her tattoo): ...... **Mia: You’re a pagan!! **Ramona: And I never lost my virginity, which makes me a potential target for the slayer.... **Ramona: Ever since I heard the news that the slayer targeted pagan virgins.... I started bringing a machete with me wherever I go, in case I was to encounter him.... **Ramona: Tonight, I went to the woods to collect berries, when suddenly I heard a sound.... **Ramona: I his behind the trees... I had that gut feeling that it was the slayer... **Ramona: And when someone passed through, I swung my weapon, and looked over..... **Ramona (crying): It wasn’t that brown eyed monster..... It was Adrian with his blue eyes..... **Mia: Oh Ramona...... **Mia: I don’t want to do this, but unfortunately we have no choice, you are under arrest! At the trial..... **Judith: Miss Stewart, you are here in thi- **Ramona (crying): Oh Judge Powell! Please have mercy in me! I never wanted this to happen! **Judith: ......... **Judith: I’ve heard of your case... and it says you were acting out of fear..... **Judith: As much as I sympathize, we can’t set you free.... **Judith: However, I can sentence you to a a minimum of 5 years in prison! Court dismissed! End of the trial.... **Mia: I can’t help but feel sorry for Ramona... She never wanted to do this.... **Mia: Unfortunately, the law is a law... **David: What happened to Ramona just worries me... to thing that woman fear being victimized by the slayer at the point of planning to kill him on sight....... **David: Whoever the slayer is! We need to find him, and find him soon, especially with that cult which we want to learn more of! A Fetish for Death 4/6 **Mia: We arrested Adrian’s killer... **Mia: However, after the arrest, we need to arrest the slayer as fast as possible before scared woman start killing innocent men... **Hunter: Officers.... I want to speak to you... I know something that concern the slayer! **Mia: You do! Tell us! **Hunter: We’ll speak near the lake..... **Hamida: Mia left.... good.... **Hamida: Diego... Hamilton.... I’d like to speak to you.... **Diego: We’ll come for you... Hamilton, decide, you want to help us first or see what Hunter had to say... *See what Hunter has to say (1 star) **Mia: What do you know on the slayer! Quick! Tell us! **Hunter: I’ll tell you..... but not without a favor.... **Mia: A favor?! What do you want! **Hunter: It’s my dog, Huntress..... **Hunter: You know..... I didn’t tell you how I lost my clothes, so this is how it went..... **Hunter: You see when I was kicked out.... I had that newborn German shepherd puppy, that I took care of as my own sister.... **Hunter: As she grew she liked to play with me, by taking my stuff and having me follow her.... **Hunter: Today.... in the morning I was bathing in river which is attached to the lake, and so took off all my clothes... **Hunter: While I was bathing.... She took all my clothes, except of my belt, and my bat, expecting me to follow her.... **Hunter: I did until I saw a teacher with a group of elementary students, and had to hide before they saw me buck naked... and I lost my dog..... **Hunter: I know this may be difficult, but can you find her for me.... **Mia: Don’t worry we will... **Mia: Lets check whether she is in the forest or not! *Investigate forest **Mia: There she is........ **Huntress: WOOF! WOOF! **Mia: Lets bring her back to her owner! So he can tell us what he knows of the slayer.... *Bring Huntress back to Hunter (1 star) **Mia with Huntress: We brought back your dog! **Hunter: Huntress.... **Hunter (hugging Huntress): There... there.... bad girl.... naughty girl.... Did you miss me... **Hunter with Huntress: A deal is a deal... I will tell you what I know of the slayer..... **Hunter: You know what they said about Ada Wadsworth being the first victim of the slayer.... **Mia: Oh yes... poor girl.... she must feel disgraced by the fa- **Hunter: It’s not true! **Mia: Wai- **Hunter: I’ve been living in the woods for 5 years since my uncle kicked me out, and I had the dishonor of seeing a dead girl every 2 weeks, I sometimes even witnesses the scenes, but couldn’t identify the slayer..... **Hunter: And I’ve heard about Ophelia Lincoln.... **Mia: The surviving victim of the slayer- **Hunter: There was another one before her. **Mia: Really! Who is she! **Hunter: I don’t know the name, but that girl who survived is also the FIRST victim of the slayer, but he spared her.... and when I witnessed the scene during my first night in the woods, I assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend having sex, somewhere no one would hear them...... **Mia: SPARED?! But why would he spare her?! **Hunter: You should be happy for her.... but I think I know the reason..... when I looked at her, she seemed to have enjoyed it..... **Mia: Wow... just wow.... *Ask Hamida what she wants (1 star) **Diego: Hamida, what do you want from us.... You know we still didn’t finish preparing Mia’s birthday..... **Hamida: Hamilton.... I wanted to tell you.. but you see Diego and I, have been preparing a birthday party for Mia, at my home, and so kept it a secret to her..... **Hamida: Also... I called you because I lost my birthday present for Mia.... It was handcrafted... I worked so hard on it..... **Diego: Oh God! That’s the last thing we need! Where did you lose it Hamida! **Hamida: Don’t raise your voice like this, it’s my present not yours! **Hamida: Anyway... I lost it at Lily Chen’s store.... I think.... **Diego: So to there we’ll go! *Investigate costume shop **Diego: Do you believe how lucky Mia is! Having her birthday one day before Halloween!! That’s insane! **Diego: There’s the gift, and a note that says... **Diego: ‘This gift is for Mia and is only meant to be seen by her eyes..... **Diego: So Hamilton, If you’re seeing this, keep your long ass nose away from it’..... **Diego: I recognize that sassiness from anywhere, that’s definitely Hamida’s present, let’s bring it back to her.... *Give Hamida the present (1 star) **Hamida: Thank you for finding it! I can’t imagine how Mia would feel about me if she saw that everyone brought a gift for her, except of me..... **Diego: You are welcome Hamida, now lets return to preparing the party... Later..... **Mia: I still can’t believe there is another surviving victim of the slayer! **Mia: And what makes things more shocking! Is that she enjoyed his torture!! **Diego: Mia... Can you follow us for a bit.... **Mia: What is it Diego....... **Diego: I just wanted to walk with you.... don’t you want to.... **Mia: It’s late in night! **Diego (puppy eyes): please....... **Mia: Fine...... I can’t say no to you...... After a while..... **Mia: Why are we at Hamida’s home?! **Diego: You’ll see...... **The whole team: SURPRISE!!!! **Mia: AHHH!!!!! **The whole team: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIA!!!! **Mia: T-that party...... for me...... everyone is h- **Hamida: Yes! Everyone is here for you, Hasuro didn’t want to show up, but I forced him.... **Mia: Where is he..... **Hasuro (tied up to a chair): Ok! Can someone get out of this chair... **Hamida: Only if you swear by the Ri- I mean promise not to leave that party..... **Hasuro: I promise..... **Hamida: Here..... **Hasuro: Now I can leave! **Hasuro: Why is the door locked! **Hamida: Hamilton has a pair of keys.... **Hasuro: Ugh...... **Hamida: Anyway, you can start opening the presents Mia, you can begin with mine.... **Mia (opening the present) : Thank you..... **Mia: It’s a- **Mia: A necklace... Aww... It’s beautiful.... **Mia: But why does it have your name in it.... **Hamida: So everyone can smell my aura from you whenever they are near you..... **Mia: Um.... thank you..... After the party ended.... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON **Hamida: We’re all alone as I see..... **Hamilton: Hamida, we need to talk..... **Hamida: What is it..... it better be serious to use the “we need to talk” phrase.... **Hamilton: I know you from middle school, you remember me don’t you..... **Hamida: Yes, yes I do. You used to be friends with my brother, and another boy called Rhett.... **Hamilton: You used to be so sweet.... where did it all go.... and why do you hate Cindy so much..... Hamida looks at the floor...... **Hamida: Back when I used to be sweet and lovely... and- a better version of myself.. I didn’t really care about Cindy nor did she care about me.... **Hamida: Until one day, she started bullying me and being mean to me.... I never knew why... **Hamida: I didn’t see her bullying as a big deal until at April 21, when I was a freshman and used to attend Fairview Hig- Hamida then looked at you shockingly, as something occured to her. **Hamida: That bitch! So she did it all because of something I didn’t even mean! That skank! **Hamilton: Erm... Hami- **Hamida: I just realized! She started bullying me right after I accidentally got my brother kicked out by my parents! **Hamilton: How?! **Hamida: One day.... I saw a condom on Nasim’s bedroom..... **Hamida: I didn’t know what it was! I thought it was a balloon and brought it to my parents to blow it for me! **Hamida: The next thing I knew! They kicked him out! **Hamida: I heard a rumor that Cindy was dating a guy 6 years older than her back in middle school! They must be talking about Nasim! **Hamida (infuriated): I can’t allow that! He may have hit me when trying to reconnect with him! But he’s still family! **Hamida: I can’t let him taint my family’s blood! I can’t let him marry a creature as vile as Cindy! **Hamilton: What if he never marries her? Now can you explain why you still have a grudge on her after all these years? **Hamida: I’ll tell you another day! **Hamida: Now leave.... I have to speak with Nasim whether he likes it or not! **Hamida: And take this... I heard today is your birthday too, honestly... I don’t know why you never told anyone in the team... **Hamida: Goodbye.... **Hamilton: Goodbye.... YOU ARE HAMILTON